Prom Wedding
by superlc529
Summary: AU Bride At Chloe and Jimmy's wedding a mysterious white light sends our favorite couple Clark and Lois , Jimmy, and Chloe into the past... the night after Senior Prom to be exact. Why'd it happen and will they get back?


A/N: I don't own Smallville _or_ the lyrics to _You and Me_ by _Lifehouse_. I just LOVE writing with these characters because they are my favorite. I love Clois a _lot_, if you couldn't tell. I liked episode 8x10, "Bride" but I was really disappointed that they didn't kiss and just _had_ to be interrupted by no one other than the pink princess herself – Lana. So she arrives a tad bit later and I wanted to put my own personal 'time travel' spin on it. :) Enjoy!! :)

Prom Wedding

Prologue

The slow sax music was playing softly and Jimmy had just cut in to dance with his new wife, Chloe Sullivan-Olsen. Clark was left standing on the dance floor without anyone to dance with and then he locked eyes with the bane of his existence that had quickly become someone he loved, she wasn't dancing either. She made some crazy excuse about her shoes to avoid him yet again, which he really didn't hear because he was too preoccupied with how radiant she looked. After grabbing her hand, he pulled her in to dance with him. It was like they were the only two on the dance floor; Chloe and Jimmy were dancing next to them smiling. Jimmy was smiling even wider, happy about his "Cupid" skills.

Everyone else just let the newlyweds and Lois and Clark stay on the dance floor by dancing farther away from them. After Lois had a literal push into Clark, they locked eyes in their dance and started drawing closer and closer. Clark showed no signs of stopping her, neither one did, before either one realized it, their lips were on each other. Lois and Clark were finally kissing, their first _true_ kiss without any disguises or red-k infused lipstick standing in their way. Jimmy and Chloe smiled even brighter if it was even possible. Suddenly, the quartet was surrounded by a bright white light, as well as a figure approaching Clark that nobody noticed. The only one who noticed was Lana who just entered the barn. The newlyweds were too busy seeing the new couple kissing, and that said couple were too lost in each other to notice anything. When the light disappeared so did they.

"So, what made you decide to move the "Tiara Burning Party" to Smallville's house?," Lois asked in the truck. The elder Kents, Lois, Clark, and Chloe were all driving back to the farm. They were coming from their _very_ memorable Senior Prom, just getting over the Dawn Stiles – 'body-snatching prom queen' incident.

"I figured you'd probably want to burn that dress too, considering its pink and you despise pink," Chloe replied with a grin.

"You know Lois, even though it wasn't really you, I wanted to thank you for dragging me to the Prom, I would've missed Chloe with a crown on her head if you didn't make me go," Clark said sincerely looking to his side at the fiery brunette.

"No problem, Smallville. It just goes to show you that even when I'm possessed, you _still_ can't say, 'No' to me," Lois replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?," Clark asked. Chloe, sitting in between the fighting duo, just sighed and rolled her eyes, waiting for the sparring match that was sure soon to follow.

Luckily she didn't have to, because just as Lois was about to explain just how he can't say, 'No' to her with a couple examples, the Kents pulled into their driveway.

"Lois, why don't we have you change into something else so we can burn your dress and this tiara," Chloe said as she jumped off the back of the truck. Since the truck is only a two-seater, the teens were in the back of the truck while the elder Kents were in the truck.

"Good idea," Lois said following her. One thing that nobody noticed was as Lois was climbing down Clark put his hands out to help her but she just ignored him and did it herself. Everybody headed into the house, oblivious to what was currently happening in the barn.

"Wow," Jimmy said unable to contain himself anymore at the sight of Lois and Clark still kissing. At the sound of his voice they immediately pulled apart and both Lois and the Kryptonian turned red, "It's about time, guys."

"Hey, what happened?," Chloe asked as she looked around the barn suddenly very aware of their changed environment. The barn that Lois had helped transform from a barn to a paradise wedding had turned back into a barn and they were the only four in the room.

"Where'd everybody go?," Jimmy asked.

"Either we're not at the wedding anymore or we were kissing a _lot_ longer than I thought," Lois said sarcastically with a small smile playing on her lips at the reality that they finally kissed. Clark smiled lovingly at her and answered, "I don't know what's going on but let's find out… Come on." Naturally, everybody followed Clark as he headed to his old 'fortress of solitude' – the loft.

_______________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

"So do you just hate plaid on _me_?," Clark asked when he saw what Lois was wearing coming down the stairs with the pink dress draped over her arm, and Chloe trailing behind her. His parents looked up too to see the two girls come down the stairs. They, as well as Clark, had already changed back into their casual clothes.

"It was the only thing in reach that wasn't _completely_ ugly. I didn't want to waste time searching my closet for something to wear. So… I grabbed _this_," Lois retorted reaching the kitchen, motioning to his shirt on her.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the same shirt you used after, um, you know," Clark started and then didn't know how to finish the sentence without embarrassing himself, and letting Chloe know about that incident they were in after they had first met.

"As a matter of fact it is… I guess I was feeling nostalgic, now let's get into your barn and burn this baby," Lois said waving the dress in the air and heading out the kitchen door with Chloe and Clark following behind.

"Be careful you three," Martha cautioned, watching them head to the barn.

"What were you two talking about with that shirt?," Chloe asked intrigued, a teasing smirk on her lips. Clark just smirked at her and chose not to answer.

"Okay! So we burning these things in the loft or down here?," Lois asked as they entered the barn. Meanwhile the quartet up in the loft heard Lois' voice down below, so all four of them quickly went to the edge of his loft to see another Lois, Clark, and Chloe. They all looked at each other shocked and confused but they stood their ground watching the trio below.

"Wait a minute, we were _serious_ about burning it?," Clark asked. He didn't realize that she was serious even with her changing clothes and everything. Chloe even changed into some of Lois' clothes so she wouldn't have to stay in her prom dress.

"Yeah, geez Smallville, what was your first clue? The part where we said we were burning it or when I changed into your ugly plaid?," Lois retorted sarcastically tilting her head to the side.

"I'm just saying that I don't want the barn to catch on fire," Clark replied a little worried that his barn could go down in flames.

"That's a simple fear to put to rest, Smallville, I'll just get a bucket and we'll burn it in there. That way there's no chance of it spreading and burning down your barn. That's what we were planning on doing in the first place. Geez Smallville, give me _some_ credit," Lois replied. She headed up the stairs to the loft just as the newlyweds and new couple ran off to hide. They all dove behind the couch and because of Clark's big size, Jimmy was on the end, and unfortunately his foot could be seen.

"Hey Smallville! Where's the bucket you use to milk your cows?!," Lois yelled looking under stuff and saw Jimmy's foot.

"It's by the couch!," Clark yelled.

"Oh my God, hey you, come up from behind there!," Lois yelled getting into a karate stance. As soon as Chloe and Clark heard her yell at someone else up in the loft they hurried to her side. "I should warn you that I'm a third degree black belt so I can't be held liable for any funeral costs." Jimmy looked to his companions who were a little scared that they were found out and shrugged at what he should do, so he got up anyway with his hands up as if she were pointing a gun at him.

"Hey, its okay, I come in peace," Jimmy said rising up from behind the couch with an uneasy chuckle.

"_Jimmy_? Is that you?," Past Chloe asked stepping forward when she recognized the young photographer.

"You know him?," Past Clark asked relieved that he wasn't some meteor freak because in truth, he did look a little like Eric Summers.

"He was the guy I met in Metropolis the summer vacation after freshman year," Past Chloe explained.

"Sorry about that, what are you doing here anyway? And in a tux?," Past Lois apologized, relaxing out of her karate stance.

"I'd really like to know the answer to that question, we _all_ would," Jimmy replied.

"All?," Past Chloe, Clark, and Lois asked in unison.

"Hey guys, I'm not standing here myself, get up here. Maybe we can figure all this out together," Jimmy said looking down at his time traveling companions. Lois and Clark were shooting him 'Are you insane?' looks, he faltered a little, but his wife silently backed him up, and the three stood up to meet three shocked expressions at the sight of them.

"Holy crap, are you two seeing what I'm seeing?," Past Lois said as they nodded.

"We don't know how we got here, but we're here. Maybe if the seven of us, put our heads together we can try to figure it out," Jimmy suggested.

"I'll be right back," Past Clark said heading down the stairs. He went to go get his parents to see what they made out of this, maybe they could help too. After all they'd probably need someplace to stay.

"Where's CK going?," Jimmy asked.

"CK?," Past Chloe asked confused at the new nickname.

"Oh that's just my nickname for Clark, they're his initials," Jimmy explained.

"Why don't you guys come from behind the couch," Past Lois suggested, they left Jimmy's question unanswered. Slowly but surely they walked from behind the couch. Jimmy and Chloe remained standing but Lois and Clark sat on the couch. Unconsciously Clark put his arm around Lois and she didn't seem to mind or care, in fact she leaned back on him, adjusting to their new status as a couple easily. Even though no words were exchanged, it was clear to Lois and Clark that after that kiss that they'd most certainly had become a couple, a position both were comfortable with and was a _long_ time coming.

Meanwhile in the house, Past Clark just walked through the door with a confused look on his face that immediately got his parents' attention.

"Clark? What's the matter son?," Jonathan asked as soon as he saw the expression on Clark's face.

"Something happened in the barn," Past Clark replied vaguely.

"Oh God, it didn't get set on fire by accident did it? Are you kids alright?," Martha asked in concern immediately switching to 'concerned mom' mode putting her hand on his face. "I knew I shouldn't have let you kids start a fire."

"No, we didn't even burn anything, um just come with me but prepare yourselves because we _couldn't_ believe what we saw," Past Clark warned.

"It isn't something that can hurt you or anything is it?," Jonathan asked following his son out the door with his wife following closely behind.

"No, at least I hope not," Past Clark said unsure how he was going to be able to handle _two_ Lois Lanes when he could barely handle the one he knew right now.

"So why are you guys all dressed up?," Past Lois asked trying really hard to ignore the fact that she saw herself in Smallville's arms looking really comfortable, and both were oblivious to the fact. Although just before they were about to explain the wedding and their sudden appearance Past Clark came up the stairs with his parents behind him.

"Well we… oh my God," Lois said as she saw a very alive Jonathan Kent come up the stairs. Chloe, Clark, and Lois were in shock at the sight and Jimmy just put a sympathizing hand on Clark's shoulder, because he knew that the man in front of them was his late father; and if they didn't have proof they were in the past before, they certainly had it now.

"Who are you?," Jonathan asked when he saw doppelgangers of his son, Lois, and Chloe after composing himself of seeing double.

All that Clark could manage was a stammering, "Uh…", but luckily Jimmy jumped in and saved his best friend, "Um, my name is Jimmy Olsen and they _are_ Lois, Clark, and Chloe but I think we somehow arrived in the past. But don't ask me _how_… because _I_ have no idea."

"How could you be from the future? That's insane!," Past Lois yelled coming to the conclusion that if they were from the future that that would mean in some bizarre-strange-out-of-this-world-impossible way, that she and Clark were going to become an item.

"Anymore insane then living in a town where meteor-freaks abound?," Lois replied sarcastically to her younger self.

"Point taken," Past Lois replied.

"Why are you guys all dressed up?," Martha asked.

"We were at a wedding… our wedding," Chloe replied and motioned to Jimmy as they joined hands.

"I'm going to get married to Jimmy Olsen? Wow, no offense but I would never see that coming in a million years," Past Chloe replied. The newlyweds simply shrugged.

"So how did you get here?," Past Clark asked.

"No idea, last thing we were doing before we appeared here was… um well we were _dancing_," Clark replied and thought it wise not to reveal to his past self that he and Lois were in a long and heated lip-lock, and enjoyed it entirely. At this point in time they had only become 'secret friends' recently.

"Wait a minute, I think I saw a white flash but I just thought that was just the guests taking pictures because they couldn't believe what they saw," Chloe said coming up with some information, but couldn't resist sticking in one more jibe about their new status.

"Shut up, Chloe," Lois retorted and gave her cousin a little hit in the arm.

"A white light? That sounds like something out of a science fiction movie," Jonathan said continuing to not believe any of it. At the sound of his father's voice and the sight of him walking around, Clark was still silent in a shocked stupor. Growing a little uneasy at his future son's staring, he turned from protective to concern at Clark's expression, "You okay?"

"He's fine, we're just uh," Chloe started to try to help her best friend out but she also was in shock at seeing Jonathan Kent alive and kicking so she began to stare too, unable to finish her sentence. In an odd twist, Lois was speechless and joined in her cousin and new boyfriend in staring at Jonathan.

"Would one of you care to explain why you're staring at Jonathan like you're seeing a ghost?," Martha asked and then realization dawned on her. If they were from the future then that could mean that it _was_ like they were seeing a ghost and in the future, Jonathan is gone. "_Are_ you seeing a ghost?"

"Martha," Jonathan said disbelievingly and then saw the scared expression on her face and back to their future guests' faces, all but the one he didn't know. "Uh… just tell the truth. I'll be fine with whatever you say."

Instead of any words, Clark got up and embraced his dad in a bear hug, but not enough to crush him with his strength. Tears started welling up in his eyes and that was all the answer that the elder Kents and their past selves needed.

"It's okay," Jonathan said patting his future son's back. Lois, who thought of Mr. Kent as the father she always wanted but never had, came up on the side of Jonathan making it a group hug. Reluctantly they left the hug and wiped their eyes. "You two okay?"

"Yeah… uh we're fine, Mr. Kent. We're sorry to gang up on you like that but it's been awhile," Lois said and tried to make light of the situation.

"Don't tell me when… let's just get to the issue at hand. How'd you get here?," Jonathan asked getting to the matter at hand and leaving his death in the back of his mind.

"No idea, we were at our wedding and I thought I saw some white light but that's it," Chloe replied.

"Then that white light must've brought you here. I think it's a little late to talk about it now, why don't we all go to bed and we'll figure out something in the morning," Martha suggested.

"Well we have to wait until after school," Past Clark said, reminding her that they were still in high school.

"How far into your senior year are you?," Clark asked his younger self wondering if it was any closer to the apocalyptic graduation.

"We just came back from Prom, hence the pink dress in Lois' hand," Past Clark replied.

"Oh yeah… I remember that thing. I wish I had heat vision so I could burn the crap out of it," Lois replied. Her off-handed heat vision comment got both Clarks and the elder Kents wondering just what she meant by that.

"Well as for sleeping arrangements, I'll be going home so you can work this out amongst yourselves… 'Night," Past Chloe said heading down the loft stairs. She got a couple 'good nights' in return and one of them was from her own voice.

"Well obviously I got Smallville's room and Smallville has the couch. What about future us and the newlyweds?," Past Lois replied stating the obvious.

"We could uh, stay up here. Sleep in the barn," Clark suggested with his arm around Lois' waist.

"Yeah… I have a sleeping bag, future me could sleep in," Past Lois replied. Her future self just nodded an 'okay'.

"What about the newlyweds?," Martha asked after hearing the comment that they were married, which brought the question of how far in the future they were from.

"We could sleep in CK's truck with some blankets or something," Jimmy suggested.

"CK is me right?," Past Clark asked and Jimmy nodded. Clark threw Jimmy the keys signaling it was fine and prayed that they didn't have their honeymoon in his truck or else he'd have to get a new one.

"I guess that's settled then, I'll go get some blankets for you two and Jonathan could you get some for Clark?," Martha asked. He nodded and headed down the stairs with his wife. Jimmy and Chloe headed out to Clark's truck to get settled in, which left two Lois' and Clarks in the loft in an awkward silence.

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

"You know you can borrow some of my clothes for tomorrow to change out of that tux in the morning. After all we're the same person," Past Clark said trying to strike up conversation, knowing how much Lois despised uncomfortable silences.

"Same goes for me, future me," Past Lois replied. The four of them nodded awkwardly and since neither Lois likes uncomfortable silences, Past Lois broke it and asked, "So exactly how far in the future are you guys from?"

"It's the end of 2008," Clark replied.

"Middle of 2005 here," Past Clark said knowing that they'd want to know how far in the past they were, just as Past Clark was going to strike up some more awkward conversation, his dad came up the stairs with some blankets and Past Lois' sleeping bag.

"Here you go guys," Jonathan said throwing his future son the blankets and Future Lois the sleeping bag. "Sleep well."

"We'll see you in the morning… or maybe not, you know if you get engulfed in that light again and you find yourself back in the future. Or this could just be an _incredibly_ weird dream on my part and none of you will be here tomorrow," Past Lois said and started rambling. Noticing two Clark Kent stares and her own eyes on her, she shut her mouth and headed down the loft stairs, trailing behind the elder Kent.

"'Night," Past Clark said and followed his Lois down the stairs.

"So… this is one interesting first night as a couple huh?," Lois said trying to strike up conversation.

"Yeah it is, but I guess we shouldn't be surprised. I mean after all we are in _Smallville_. Nothing's ever going to be normal," Clark replied flopping down on the couch. Lois simply sat on her knees on the sleeping bag wondering if she'd be crossing any unwanted territory if she asked to sleep on the couch with Clark. Silently they realized that neither one of them denied they were now boyfriend and girlfriend, especially after Lois' comment about 'first night as a couple'.

"Hey Lois/Hey Clark," Lois and Clark said in unison after a brief silence. Lois laughed and told Clark to go ahead, so he continued, "I hope I'm not out of line or anything, but the floor of the loft isn't very comfortable even with the sleeping bag… and I thought _maybe_ if there's enough room… you wouldn't mind, uh… sleeping up here?"

"You mean _switch_ or _with_ you?," Lois asked knowing Clark very well and his chivalrous ways that he might mean to switch. His answer however surprised her, "_With_ me."

It definitely was a bold move on his part, but after all Clark had changed over the years, and it was clear that her feelings toward Clark were being reciprocated, so she smiled and got up with his assistance. Very awkwardly Clark laid down first and Lois didn't know if it'd be okay to lie on top of him or sleep on the other side of the couch. But her answer was given silently when he pulled her arm toward him, she carefully laid down on top of him, with her head lying gently on his muscular chest.

"Goodnight, Lo," Clark said, his eyes closed with a small smile on his face.

"'Night, Smallville," Lois said seeing his smiling face, laying her head back down. Before they fell asleep, Clark's acute hearing made the observation that their hearts were beating in unison. On that note, Clark smiled even wider and fell asleep with his girlfriend following closely behind, the sleeping bag forgotten on the floor.

In the morning, Past Lois and Clark reached the breakfast table with his parents already sitting at it at the same time.

"Morning you two… you guys about to go check on our guests?," Jonathan asked looking up from his coffee cup.

"Guests? You mean that _wasn't_ a dream?," Past Lois said disappointed. "Damn, I was hoping it was a dream."

"Now why don't you two go get some spare clothes for your future selves and Lois, why don't you get some for Chloe, and Clark see if there's something you have in your closet that can fit Jimmy," Martha said. Without a word the two went upstairs to find what Martha told them.

"Did you notice anything differently about the interaction between their future selves?," Jonathan asked his wife thinking back about when Clark suggested to sleeping in the loft, his arm was around Lois' waist. The reason he didn't protest was because he knew they were from the future and hoped they'd be smart about it, but relaxed some when this time's Lois suggested the sleeping bag.

"Now that you mention it, a little bit but that might be because they've known each other longer, I wonder how far from the future they are from," Martha replied.

"The end of 2008," Past Lois said hearing the tail end of the conversation, coming down the stairs with some spare clothes for Chloe and her future self folded over her arms, with Clark coming down behind her with something that might fit Jimmy and his older self.

"See," Martha replied to her husband about the 'knowing each other longer' comment. Jonathan shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

"We'll figure this out somehow," Jonathan said, "Now take that outside so you won't be late for school."

They went to Chloe and Jimmy first who had just woken up and were now sitting up in the back of the truck.

"Here's some spare clothes for you two so you don't have to wear that the whole time you're here," Past Lois said handing her future cousin some clothes and Clark handed Jimmy some of his old clothes that would probably fit the smaller man wordlessly.

"Hey wait up, we'll come with you two to the loft," Chloe said stopping Past Lois and Clark in their tracks. They hopped off the back of the truck with their new wardrobe in their arms and followed their past friends to see how the new couple was doing.

Chloe and Jimmy went ahead of them because they were more curious, since they had the knowledge of them being new boyfriend and girlfriend; and they both smiled at the sight. The same thing couldn't be said for Past Lois and Clark. Their future selves were still asleep and in the same position as when they fell asleep with one exception, Clark's right arm was across Lois' back and they continued to both have smiles on their faces.

"OH. MY. GOD," Past Lois said and at the same time Lois and Clark woke up and noticed their surroundings.

"Morning Sleepyheads," Jimmy said happily causing them to become wide awake when they saw their past selves wide-eyed in shock. Quickly Lois rose off of Clark and stood up with Clark following.

"So much for the sleeping bag, huh Lo?," Chloe asked teasingly wearing the same smirk her husband was wearing, picking it up off the floor and throwing it to a still sleepy Lois.

"Here's some spare clothes," Past Clark said coming out of his shocked stupor, handing his future self a red shirt, blue jacket, and jeans. Lois quietly handed her future self her spare clothes.

"How'd you guys sleep?," Jimmy asked enjoying himself way too much. If Lois had heat vision, Jimmy would be a fiery crisp at the moment, and Clark was making sure to keep his _actual_ heat vision in check.

"Fine, Olsen," Lois replied slapping her new 'cousin-in-law' in the chest and headed downstairs to change followed by her boyfriend.

"See you guys after school," Chloe said following her cousin, best friend, and husband, giving one last smile at Past Lois and Clark.

"Was that as _dramatizingly_ freaky to see for you as it was for me?," Past Lois asked Past Clark, who nodded. Below them the figure that was approaching Clark in the future got up from their spot in the barn where they had hit their head.

Looking around the barn, they started to wonder why the barn was back to being a barn, _"__**Damn**__, how long was I knocked out?," they thought._ They heard Lois' voice from the loft and decided to see what was going on by asking her, Clark came into sight too.

"Hey guys," they said still holding their hand to the back of their head. "What the hell happened last night? I think I got knocked out… I needed to tell you something, Clark, but you probably found out anyway and I'm sorry I didn't warn you sooner, what with you and Lois dancing… and well you know."

Past Lois and Clark looked at each other with confused expressions at who this person was talking to them, acting like they knew them.

"Are you guys okay?," the person asked noticing their confused expressions.

"Hey you two, you better come down for breakfast or else you'll be late," Jonathan said coming up the stairs and noticed the other presence in the loft.

"Uh, we were coming, but this guy showed up," Past Clark replied gesturing to the man in question with his hand.

"_Guy_? Are you two okay? You're acting like you've never seen me before," the man asked raising his eyebrows, not recognizing Jonathan since he never met him before.

"That's because we _haven't_," Past Lois said just as confused as the two Kents by her side.

"I wonder what's taking them so long in the loft," Martha commented to her future guests in the kitchen.

"We'll go check for you, Mrs. Kent. Come on, Smallville," Lois said grabbing Clark's arm and headed to the barn.

"Is there something I should know that's going on between those two?," Martha asked Chloe and Jimmy.

"Nothing you won't find out in time," Jimmy replied.

"No seriously, who are you?," Past Clark asked the strange man. That said man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, praying that the white light didn't erase their memories.

"Oliver?!," Lois and Clark yelled shocked at seeing the young billionaire in this time. When Oliver noticed that Lois and Clark's voices weren't coming from in front of him, but behind him, he turned around and saw another Lois and Clark.

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

"Okay! What the hell is going on here?," Oliver asked now really really baffled.

"We're in the past, Ollie and we don't know how we got here… how'd _you_ get here?," Lois answered.

"Excuse me, but who is this guy?," Past Lois asked reminding her future self that they were still out of the loop.

"It's okay, he's a friend… a good friend," Lois replied because she realized from seeing Oliver again, that she truly had moved on from him to Clark.

"Oliver how'd you get here?," Clark asked.

"I don't know. I came on the dance floor to tell you something then I saw this white light, and I guess I was thrown back and knocked out or something because I woke up a few minutes ago down there, in a haystack. I came up here because I heard Lois' voice and then they looked at me like they've never seen me before… which now I know they _obviously_ haven't," Oliver explained.

"You guys work this out, Clark you better get to school and Lois has to get to _The Talon_," Jonathan said to the Lois and Clark of his time. They just nodded and headed down the stairs with Mr. Kent.

"Who was that?," Oliver asked nodding toward Mr. Kent.

"My dad," Clark replied.

"I'm sorry, Clark," Oliver replied as Clark shook his head in a 'don't worry about it' manner, "So any theories on how we got here?"

"No, but maybe Chloe and Jimmy do," Lois replied.

"They're here too?," Oliver asked.

Lois and Clark replied in unison, "Yeah"

"Well let's not waste any time, where are they?," Oliver replied walking closer to the steps.

"In the kitchen," Clark replied. Without a word, Oliver headed down the familiar steps followed by his best friends to see if they could come up with a theory on how to get back to their own time.

"Hey," Oliver said walking in the kitchen acknowledging Jimmy and Chloe. Martha stood up at the stranger in her kitchen but Jonathan patted her shoulder silently telling her that he was okay.

"Ollie? What are you doing here? How'd you get here?," Chloe asked happy to see another familiar face.

"Before you ask me if we can jump in my Delorean and head back to the future, I got here the same way you did," Oliver replied, "Speaking of which, any theories on what the light was?"

"No," Jimmy and Chloe replied.

"Hey Jimmy, why don't you, Chloe, and Lois look around the barn and see if you can find anything suspicious… Ollie and I will stay here and come up with some ideas," Clark suggested.

"Sure thing, CK," Jimmy replied and ushered the girls out of the kitchen. Lois looked back with a suspicious look but didn't act on it, following her cousins out the door.

"You do have a theory don't you?," Ollie asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah… maybe it had something to do with Jor-El," Clark suggested. By using that name in front of someone other than their family or Pete Ross, the Kents were a little shocked.

"You know about Jor-El?," Martha asked the young blonde billionaire.

"Yes," Oliver replied.

"Who are you anyway?," Jonathan asked making sure that he was a trustworthy person for his son's sake.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Oliver Queen," Ollie introduced himself raising his hand up for a handshake.

"The billionaire?," Martha asked leaving his hand lonely in the air.

"One in the same, but don't worry I'm nothing like Lex, thank God," Oliver replied putting his hand down and turned back to Clark, "What do you think Jor-El has to do with this?"

"Not sure, but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen," Clark replied, paused for a second and then continued, hesitantly, "Hey, um Oliver, what was that thing that you uh… wanted to tell me that got you into this mess anyway? I could use a change of subject."

"Uh… just that… _Lana_ was back," Oliver said hesitantly. He wasn't sure how he would react especially with his new relationship with Lois.

"_Oh_, um okay… that's fine," Clark said a little surprised at his answer, nodding his head a little in shock. "_Right_… so um do you have any ideas on what caused us to take this little trip back in time?"

"You okay, Clark?," Oliver asked because he knew what he had to tell him would shake him up a bit, but he had to tell him sooner or later.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Besides… I'm with _Lois_ now," Clark replied with a small smile gracing his lips.

"You are?," Martha and Jonathan asked clearly in shock. That caused both Oliver and Clark to turn their attention to them. They seemed to forget that they weren't the only ones in the kitchen.

"Yeah," Clark simply replied. Jonathan just gave him a smirk and patted his shoulder, Martha just smiled widely.

"Maybe you should head to your fortress to find out what's going on," Oliver suggested.

"Impossible. The fortress doesn't exist yet," Clark replied. "The only way I'd be able to talk to Jor-El in this point in time would be in the caves."

"Well then, can't you just go to the caves?," Ollie asked.

"Not sure, what if Jor-El doesn't have anything to do with this? I don't want to mess up the time-space continuum," Clark replied.

"Well you aren't gonna find out unless you ask," Jonathan said becoming comfortable with Oliver knowing their secret.

"I'll think about it but let's get some other theories out there first and use that as a last resort," Clark replied.

"Just so you know Clark, that might be our _only_ option," Oliver answered, putting a supporting hand on his shoulder

"So… uh, when was Lana coming back?," Clark asked trying to get his mind off of the time jump.

"She was at the wedding, I tried to get to you first to warn you but then I realized that you and Lois were…," Oliver replied leaving the rest of the sentence hanging because they both knew what he was doing.

"Were what?," Martha asked, her curiosity taking over.

"Kissing," Oliver replied for Clark before he could stumble for an answer. Clark gave Oliver a death glare, he simply looked back shrugging his shoulder with a 'What?' expression. Martha just smiled and decided to not press the matter further. In fact both of Clark's parents were happy but weren't going to show it.

"Nothing's suspicious in the barn," Lois said barging through the kitchen door, Jimmy and Chloe trailing behind her, out of breath from trying to catch up.

"Why don't you kids change into those clothes, Clark maybe you can find something that'll fit Mr. Queen," Jonathan suggested and gestured to the clothes that their younger selves had given them.

"Call me Oliver and I think that's a great idea, get our minds straightened out before we think about this some more," Oliver replied and finally shook Jonathan's hand. Everybody headed upstairs leaving the elder Kents in the kitchen.

"So am I the only one who's happy about our son's future girlfriend?," Martha asked her husband expectantly, giving him a side-glance, she already knew the answer.

"Yes… because I'm _ecstatic_. Don't get me wrong, Lana's a great girl but _Lois_ is definitely better-suited for Clark. He's more comfortable around her. Something tells me that she'll be the future Mrs. Clark Kent," Jonathan answered with a huge smile which got a hug from his wife.

______________________________________________________

Chapter 4

"So how's the future us and Jimmy?," Past Chloe asked when she saw Past Lois and Clark walk in _The Torch_. Past Lois figured that she could pass up on work today, especially with everything going on, "Did I dream that or something because you two don't look like you know what I'm talking about."

"Unfortunately you didn't dream it… I just can't get that damn image out of my mind. It's _burned_ in there forever! Ugh!," Past Lois replied with a scream.

"What image is that? Oh God, it's not of me and Jimmy was it?," Past Chloe asked with hesitancy in her voice, like she really didn't want to know the answer, but asked anyway.

"No… it wasn't that. It was the future us. It wasn't like _that_!!," Past Clark replied when he noticed his best friend's disgusted expression, "They were just _sleeping_, but they looked really comfortable together. It was really freaky."

"Freaky isn't even the word. Last night when they had come from behind the couch, I noticed that she was leaning into him as he put her arm around her like it was the most natural thing in the world. That's _not_ right!," Past Lois exclaimed.

"Whoa! Wait a minute guys. Why do you two keep on saying 'they'? They _are_ you, they're _us_ from the future," Past Chloe explained.

"It just wasn't right, Chlo. That _can't_ be our future," Past Lois replied in clear denial.

"I think we're just jumping to the wrong conclusions, Lois. After all they are us, I mean maybe we've just become better friends over the years and they feel comfortable sleeping together… _NOT _together-together, uh you know what I mean," Past Clark reasoned.

"Yeah… _yeah_, you're right, Smallville. You know me, not future me, I mean _me_. I always jump to conclusions. Thanks Clark, you're probably right," Past Lois said. "So do you have any idea how they got here with this '_mysterious'_ white light, Chloe?"

"Well, we are in Smallville. Maybe it was a meteor-freak or something," Past Lois suggested not letting Chloe voice an idea, even though her mouth was open, and finger poised, ready to voice an opinion.

"No, I don't think so. There's no meteor-freak that powerful enough," Past Clark said shooting down her idea.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Farmboy. I don't see you coming up with any ideas," Past Lois retorted.

"Give me a chance, Lois… Maybe it was some crazy Luthorcorp experiment gone wrong," Past Clark theorized.

"_That_ actually sounds like a more plausible theory," Past Chloe said putting an emphasis on Clark's idea, after she stopped moving her head back and forth, watching them go back and forth with ideas. She felt like she was watching a tennis match.

"I _hate_ to admit it, but a Luthorcorp experiment as the culprit of this situation definitely sounds like a better reason for why we have the future here," Past Lois said reluctantly.

"Did Lois Lane just admit that I had a _better_ idea than her? Is this a compliment? I think it's a sign of the apocalypse," Past Clark said sarcastically, putting a hand on his chest for further sarcasm, which just resulted in a slap in the chest from the woman in question. In turn that caused him to let out his famous Kent smile.

_"Something tells me that they weren't just being good friends," Past Chloe thought while watching her cousin and best friend interact, shaking her head in amusement._

"Since we have a story here, I think it is our duty to head over the Kent Farm and see how our future guests are doing. Maybe they'll know something by now," Past Chloe suggested trying to find a loop hole out of staying at school.

"Yeah… come on Smallville, lead the way," Past Lois said pushing Past Clark out the door as Past Chloe grabbed both her and her cousin's purse on the way out to the Kent Farm.

"Well this is quite a way to spend the first full day as a married couple, huh?," Lois said when everybody was back in the kitchen.

"Lo-is… please don't start," Chloe retorted. "We've got to figure this out."

"Do you think it could've been extra-terrestrial?," Jimmy asked grasping at straws. "It wouldn't be too far of a stretch especially after some of the stuff that's been happening lately in Metropolis."

"Come on, Jimmy, don't be ridiculous," Oliver said, covering for Clark.

"Yeah that's crazy talk," Clark replied, but not very convincingly.

"We shouldn't rule it out though, there's no telling what's a possibility anymore," Chloe said. She didn't remember Clark's secret, otherwise she would've been on Oliver and Clark's side. Now Clark only had his parents and Oliver there to protect his secret.

"Any new theories?," Past Lois asked walking into the kitchen with Past Chloe and Clark coming up from behind.

"Actually…," Past Chloe started but was cut off by Clark, "Not a thing." Chloe glared at Clark but he kept his expression neutral hoping that she'd give it a rest, and that Lois would back him up this time.

"Yeah Chloe, I think that idea is a little out there, don't even bring it up," Lois said backing her boyfriend up.

"What idea?," Past Lois asked.

"It's not even worth mentioning," Oliver said once again helping Clark out. Jimmy and Chloe sighed in frustration but accepted the majority's rule.

"What was it?," Past Lois asked again, harping on it.

Before anybody could stop him, Jimmy said, "Aliens."

"_Aliens_?," Past Lois asked with a little laugh at the end. "Never mind, they _were_ right it wasn't worth mentioning."

"Did you guys come up with anything at _The Torch_," Clark asked trying to get away from the whole alien idea which probably was the real reason anyway.

"Actually Clark came up with the idea that it was a Luthorcorp experiment," Past Chloe replied.

"Could Lex have been doing anything that could've caused this?," Past Lois asked.

"I highly doubt it," Clark said with the knowledge that Lex was missing after their fight in the Fortress and likely dead.

"Why?," Past Clark questioned.

"Lex isn't doing much of anything right now," Lois answered vaguely.

"Well if that's out, Lois thought of a possible meteor-freak as the culprit," Past Clark said coming up with one last effort at some idea for what happened.

"So _now_ it's a good idea?," Past Lois asked folding her arms, amused that when his idea was knocked down, that he went straight for hers.

Ignoring her comment, Clark continued, "Well could it?"

"I don't think so… we haven't had a problem with that in awhile," Chloe replied.

Martha looked at her watch and realized that she completely forgot about going to work, "Sorry to interrupt you guys but I _really_ should get to _The Talon_. Jonathan, why don't we have them continue their theories by themselves, I'm sure they can handle it. I'll get you some coffee while you're there."

"Alright," Jonathan said and left following his wife.

"What about boy wonder here? Any ideas? Who are you anyway? We didn't get the pleasure of a formal introduction before," Past Lois said motioning to Oliver after they watched the elder Kents leave.

"I'm Oliver," Ollie replied.

"Got a last name to go with that?," Past Lois replied, not satisfied with the answer.

"Queen, Oliver Queen," Ollie replied.

"You're the boy billionaire of Star City?," Past Chloe said a little star struck at meeting the billionaire.

"Yup," Ollie replied getting a little tired of being classified as 'the billionaire'.

"How do you know us?," Past Lois asked clearly intrigued.

"We met a couple years ago under certain circumstances," Oliver replied referring to Martha's senatorial seat.

"Let's just leave it at that, Oliver," Clark said stopping them from asking anymore questions.

"So some white light brought you guys here why you were at a wedding in Smallville's barn? And we have absolutely _no_ idea of how you guys got here?," Past Lois asked trying to clarify everything. "Maybe we _should_ go back to the whole 'alien' idea."

"No… that's crazy," Clark said trying to get the subject off of his origins.

"_Maybe_ it isn't, Smallville. I mean we've got some super-human guy who can move at super-speed protecting Metropolis now… not to mention the ship we found after the dam broke," Lois said.

_"Great now my girlfriend's against me," Clark thought, rolling his eyes. "Looks like everybody is going to have to find out about me… Oliver better help me out. Besides, it's not like I wasn't on planning to tell Lois everything when we got back… I just wish I could tell her under better circumstances."_

"You found a spaceship? Why didn't you tell me?," Chloe asked getting excited.

"Chlo, what do you mean? I told you when we found it in the woods… in your _apartment_," Lois replied confused. Since Clark had Jor-El erase everything about his secret from her mind, he must've erased her memory of Kara as well.

"Are you having trouble with your memory again?," Jimmy asked starting to get concerned, trying to forget her face when she said she'd never seen him before in her life.

"What? _No…_ no I've been fine," Chloe replied, but didn't sound too confident. She shifted her eyes back and forth, wondering what was happening to her.

"Well if you guys _did_ see a spaceship in your time than maybe it does have to do with aliens… nothing's normal in Smallville anyway. We've got an over-population of meteor-freaks," Past Chloe commented. Both Clarks and Oliver looked at each other knowingly that his secret was going to have to come out. After Chloe caught Past Clark's eyes she started rambling, "I mean of course the meteor freaks aren't like that on _purpose_… you know I mean they didn't _ask_ to be different or anything." Everyone looked to Chloe confused by her rambling, but then Clark remembered that Past Chloe knew about some of his powers but not his origins.

"_Well at least __**one**__ Chloe knows __**something**__ about me," Clark thought. "She might be able to help younger me, Oliver, and I out."_

"We're not getting anywhere trying to remember what happened. Why don't we try recreating it in the barn? Get some soft music playing and start dancing, then figure out what happened _that_ way," Jimmy suggested.

"That's actually a great idea... re-trace our steps. Good going, Jimbo," Lois said patting Jimmy on the back and started for the barn with her boyfriend on her tail.

"I'll go get the music and meet you out in the barn," Past Lois said to the remaining group who all nodded and headed outside to the barn. Past Chloe offered to help her pick some music as they ascended the stairs to Lois'/Clark's room.

_______________________________________________________

Chapter 5

"Got it," Past Lois said with a CD in hand and put it in the boom box Past Clark brought down from the loft.

"It isn't _**Whitesnake**_ or anything is it?," Past Clark asked folding his arms across his broad chest, knowing her too well.

"_For_ your information Smallville, it is _**not**_ _Whitesnake_… its _Lifehouse_," Past Lois replied with a nod of her head. "I figured they were playing at the Prom last night, it was a slow-dance type song and I'm sure that's how they were dancing at the wedding, right?"

"Yeah… it was to some slow sax music," Jimmy replied.

"See, I picked the right music," Past Lois said pushing the disc in but didn't press play just yet.

"What song is it?," Past Clark asked.

"What is this _Twenty Questions_?," Past Lois asked sarcastically. With a sigh she replied, "_You and Me_." That just so happened to be the song that Clark had asked Lois to dance to, but the pink princess came in to ruin it… once again.

"I didn't even know you owned anything _other_ than _Whitesnake_…," Past Clark started.

"_So_ how is this recreation going to work?," Past Chloe asked, interrupting, in order to get her Lois and Clark to stop arguing.

"Well I figured we could just do _exactly_ what we were doing at the wedding and see if we can remember seeing something that we didn't see before," Jimmy replied and emphasized the word 'exactly' looking in Lois and Clark's direction.

"So should I wait awhile before walking up to you two?," Oliver asked in all seriousness, but Lois and Clark could see a small smirk playing on his lips about what they were doing before.

"Maybe I should take a picture this time," Chloe teased.

"Say _one_ more word, Sullivan… and I won't do it," Lois threatened, wagging her index finger in her cousin's direction, which just caused Chloe to laugh, and Clark to turn his head in his girlfriend's direction with a face that said, "What? That's not fair, don't punish _me_." The expression on Clark's face made Chloe laugh even harder.

"Should I press play or no?," Past Lois asked getting a little impatient kneeling next to the boom box.

"Go ahead… now we'll finally be able to dance to this song," Clark said with a smile as Past Lois pressed the play button, which in turn caused the fiery brunette at his side to give him a full-blown smile. Chloe and Jimmy began to dance as well while Oliver and Past Lois, Clark, and Chloe watched.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_"It's about time we danced to this song, huh Lois?," Clark asked with his mega-watt Kent smile.

"Yeah, just don't step on my feet, Smallville," Lois replied with a teasing smile and to ensure that he didn't, she placed her feet on his as they continued to dance, even closer than they did before; smiles on their faces.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_"So exactly how is this gonna help us figure out what happened?," Past Lois whispered, leaning over to Oliver as Past Clark and Chloe looked on in interest too.

"No clue… you'd have to ask Jimmy. It was his idea," Oliver replied as they went back to watching the couples dance.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

Lois and Clark looked into each other's eyes, declaring their love for one another without even a word exchanged. It was really amazing how they had the ability to read each other so well. Forgetting the fact that their younger selves were watching with rapt attention, Lois and Clark surrendered to the music, inching their lips closer and closer until they met, and began kissing once again. This time with even more passion than before, which caused half their audience to smile and the other half to stare wide-eyed in shock… _especially_ Past Lois and Clark.

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Jimmy and Chloe stopped dancing and looked over to the new couple with a smile on their faces just as bright, maybe even brighter when they first saw it happen. Past Lois and Clark were still slack-jawed and eyes widened, with Past Chloe covering her mouth to hide her smile and Ollie just displayed his for the entire world to see; he decided to not even bother to walk up to them. This 'recreation' was probably just a clever way on Jimmy's part to get to see them kiss again, because they couldn't believe it actually happened the _first_ time… there needed to be confirmation.

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

Suddenly, Lois and Clark began to float, still kissing and dancing to the end of the song, but there was no ground beneath them. Lois' feet maintained on top of Clark's shoes and now the entire audience had their mouth agape at what was occurring before their very own eyes.

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

As shocking as it was to see your future self make-out heavily with the guy you've never thought about in that way… well maybe _once_, she wasn't blind, she _did_ meet him in his birthday suit for crying out loud, Past Lois couldn't keep her mouth closed at the spectacle they were witnessing, "Oh my, God." Not even that broke them out of the trance they were in as they kept kissing, their tongues now dancing.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

Still in shock looking up, Chloe and Jimmy looked at each other in disbelief, turning back to the air, all he could manage was, "CK!" but that didn't even do anything, _"Leave us alone, Jimmy. This was your idea after all," Clark thought as he smiled into the kiss._

Oliver knew how to grab his attention, not that he was too eager to break it up, but they were currently _floating_ and the majority of the people in the room didn't even know about his extra-terrestrial status, not even the object of his affection, so he yelled, "BOYSCOUT!!"

Confused to as to why Oliver would use his code-name for the JL, he finally broke from the kiss to look to his right, and give Oliver a death glare for interrupting, but when he turned his head he saw a rafter. Lois broke away from the kiss and realized their current position and grabbed a tighter hold on Clark, who now held her like he had just caught her. Instead of falling all the way to the ground, he fell only a few feet, wobbling, then he steadied himself and stayed in the air; unsure how he got up there in the first place or how to get down.

"How in the hell did you get up there, Smallville?," Past Lois asked coming out of the shock of seeing them kissing and floating. In truth, it was a lot more shocking to see them _kissing_ than it was to see them floating.

"No idea," Clark replied.

"As much as I love being in your arms, Smallville, don't you think we should get down?," Lois asked, her arms locked around Clark's neck as if her life depended on it.

"I _swear_ Lois, I was going to tell you everything," Clark replied.

"That's not what I said, Clark. I'm _not_ demanding an explanation. I know that you'd tell me your secret when you were ready… although I think everyone else will want an explanation as to how we're floating above their heads without any wires," Lois replied with a small smile and motioned her head downward to their friends. Clark smiled back at her, amazed at her uniqueness, loving her a hundred times more.

"You know, your ability to fly sure manifested at the most inopportune time huh, Clark?," Oliver teased.

"Very funny, Green-Bean," Clark retorted narrowing his eyes, "Don't make me land on you."

"Seriously though, now would be a good time to come down… I think it'll be easier to explain everything if we're all eye-level," Oliver replied looking up, ignoring the 'Green-Bean' comment, hoping Jimmy wouldn't catch on to that little dig.

"I would absolutely love to come down… I just don't know how," Clark answered.

"It's okay, Smallville. Take your time… maybe you should close your eyes and concentrate on your feet touching the ground," Lois suggested in a whisper to calm him down. She could feel his heart racing against her body. He was probably afraid that he'd fall and hurt her. Clark simply nodded his head with his eyes closed and creased his brow in concentration, "Not so hard, Clark… you're not constipated." Clark eased his concentration and the crease in his forehead; his eyes were now simply closed. He focused his hearing on Lois' heartbeat and he lowered himself to the ground letting Lois down, who was happy to have her feet meet Earth once again.

"Care to explain how you did that, Houdini?," Past Lois asked nodding her head upward, her arms now folded.

"Well I'm not going to respond to sarcastic remarks," Clark replied.

"You just did," Past Lois replied. Clark rolled his eyes at that and his younger self said, "She's got you there."

"_Really_?," Clark asked incredulously, narrowing his eyes at his younger self, even _he_ was against himself.

"No _really_… Clark are you meteor-infected?," Chloe asked. It was really weird to hear Chloe say something like that after all the years of her knowing his secret. Past Chloe looked to her older self, confused, there was no way in _hell_ that she'd forget about Clark's special abilities.

"Why would you ask that? You know the answer to that already," Past Chloe asked, remembering Clark catching Alicia's car, super-speeding away, and then later seeing him in agonizing pain over the meteor rock that Jonathan used to get rid of Dawn Stiles' spirit the previous night.

"It's not like you're any different…what do you mean I know already?," Chloe started and tilted her head to her younger self, "I think I'd remember something _that_ significant."

"Except, she kinda doesn't remember that about me," Clark started, figuring that this may be a good start at telling everyone the truth.

"How could I have possibly forgotten that?," Chloe asked stepping closer to Clark. "Unless, that was one of the side effects from when I lost my memory… I lost the knowledge about you being meteor-infected?"

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Clark started.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault that I don't remember the truth about you… the only thing that matters is that I know now," Chloe answered, assuring him it was alright, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder

"Yeah, except the only reason you have your memories _back_ is because of me and _I_ was the one to make sure that you didn't remember the truth about me," Clark confessed.

"How were _you_ able to help Chloe when nobody else could? And why would you leave such an important thing about you out?," Jimmy asked.

"I thought it would make her safer," Clark replied.

"_Clark_, we live in _Smallville_. And contrary to your belief, everything that happens here is _not_ your fault," Chloe replied, "I forgive you, Clark. Now if you don't mind, I think we all would like to try to get back to how to get back to our time."

"_Wait_, so that's the big thing? You're meteor-infected? No offense, Smallville, but around here that's not too unusual," Past Lois replied.

"Actually, Lois I'm not meteor-infected," Past Clark said with an air of confidence in his voice.

"_That must've taken a lot out of him to admit that, because in this time I was always trying to figure out ways around telling people the truth, but I think he's starting to see that Chloe and Lois are trustworthy," Clark thought when he smiled at his younger self's omission._

"What do you mean?," Lois asked putting her arm as support on her Clark. Past Lois only cocked one hip to the side with her arm placed on top of it, head to the side ready to hear what Past Clark was about to say. Both Chloes and Jimmy looked on to hear the truth; and Oliver just waited to hear how he was going to explain.

"You want to say it?," Past Clark asked looking to his future self. And of course he took pity on him and nodded. Clark decided to just _say_ it – like ripping off a band-aid, "I'm an alien."

"Bwahaha," Past Lois let out a laugh. "Nice one, Smallville… no _really_ what is it?"

"Lois… I'm serious," Clark replied.

"Figures that it would take a man from another world to sweep me off my feet," Lois said with a smile leaning in to her Clark in order to ease the tension. That just caused her boyfriend to laugh, love her infinitely more at her acceptance, and give her a side-hug.

"So you're an alien from another planet?," Past Lois replied in a quiet voice, still trying to grasp the fact that the boy who was quickly becoming her best friend was really from another world.

"He prefers… intergalactic traveler over alien from another planet," Chloe said raising her head, like she was remembering.

"Chloe? How do you remember that? I told you that once before," Clark said.

"I don't know… I think that you telling everyone the truth jumpstarted something in my head," Chloe started, holding her hand to her head.

"Chloe?! Are you okay?," Jimmy yelled when he saw Chloe fall to the ground. In an instant both Clarks blurred over to her with Past Chloe, Oliver, and both Lois' following behind.

"If you _ever_ make Jor-El erase my memories again. I will _personally_ find some kryptonite and knock you over the head with it," Chloe said getting up, her head still hurt, but she just passed it off as a headache.

"Deal… I'm sorry, Chloe. I thought it would make you safer," Clark answered helping her up.

"Clark, I'm part of the Lane family. '_Danger_' is our middle name," Chloe replied, reached up and lightly slapped Clark upside his head which brought a smile to the Kryptonian's lips.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to realize that," Clark replied with a smile.

"CK… how did you run over here so fast? Are you the Red-Blue Blur?," Jimmy asked. Clark just looked at him sheepishly and Jimmy just smiled with an "I-so-knew-it-you-didn't-fool-me-before" look.

"Sooo we've got an alien and a guy who likes to dress up in green leather as friends to protect the city… what are the odds?," Lois said which caused Ollie to raise his head up. He was rather enjoying not having to say anything, since both Clarks had everything under control.

"Green Leather? Wait a minute, Oliver's Green Arrow?," Jimmy asked raising his hands in the air in disbelief.

"Thanks a _lot_, Lois," Oliver said annoyed. She just simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "Hey, after finding out that my boyfriend is an intergalactic traveler, I figured we all should be in the know about everything."

"Well since everyone is up to speed on everything, how about we get back to the problem at hand," Oliver suggested, still a little miffed at Lois for revealing his secret identity to Jimmy.

"Not yet, there's something I want to clear up… did you just say '_boyfriend_'?," Past Lois asked her future self, ignoring Oliver's suggestion.

"Yeah," Lois answered putting her arm around Clark's waist.

"I think that I get _one_ too many concussions in the future," Past Lois said more to herself than anyone, putting her hand on her forehead. Both Kryptonians heard her and couldn't help but shake their heads in amusement. Past Clark even looked like, it wasn't too crazy of a notion to think about.

"Well! This little re-creation got us about _absolutely_ nowhere on our little dilemma," Chloe said starting the conversation back to their predicament.

"We weren't abducted or anything were we?," Jimmy asked.

"No, Jimmy… we'd be in a ship," Chloe answered her husband with a small laugh.

"This white light had to have come from somewhere," Past Lois said folding her arms once again.

"It wasn't any warning from Jor-El or anything was it?," Past Clark asked his older self.

"Who's 'Jor-El'?," Past Lois asked and everyone else who didn't know looked on in interest too.

"I'll tell you guys everything else after everything's back to normal," Past Clark promised. Lois looked to Clark and he nodded, telling her he'd do the same thing. Suddenly there was a flash of white light up in the loft and three figures emerged from it.

____________________________________________________________

Chapter 7

Of the three figures there was one woman and two men. The woman was wearing a red jacket, red pants, and a shirt that appeared to have a Saturn on it. One of the guys was a red-head and was wearing a blue jacket with yellow lightning bolts by the collar of the jacket, and the other guy was wearing all black with a purple shirt visible underneath. All three of them were wearing rings that appeared to have a capitalized "L" initialed on it.

"Who are you?!," Clark yelled when he saw them come down the loft staircase. In his past experience, strangers in his barn weren't always a good thing.

"Easy there, Kal-El. We're the Legion," Rokk replied raising his hand in the air to try to calm Clark's worries. Except calling him by his Kryptonian name only made him more on edge.

"How do you know that name?," Both Clarks said at the same time which caused Garth to laugh, he started to get a little star-struck at the man that would soon be Superman. He composed himself long enough to answer though, "Well that _is_ your name, well your _Kryptonian_ one at least… and before you go all 'I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about' – just save it. We're from the thirty-first century and we know all about you."

"Did you send us here?," Jimmy asked gaining confidence with their new arrivals.

"It wasn't _my_ plan… it was his… jumping the gun as usual," Rokk replied, arms folded, obviously annoyed, and nodded his head to the red-head.

"Why'd you send us to the past?," Lois asked.

"You guys were in _grave_ danger and I didn't want to see my idol get knocked down before…," Garth started but was interrupted by Imra in an annoyed tone, obviously angry at his impulse move, "_Garth_ had the brilliant idea of sending you away for a little while until the barn was safe, _messing_ with the time-line."

"What exactly were you protecting us from?," Clark asked, his curiosity piqued, as it always is when his origins are involved.

"Can't say… just be careful in the days ahead," Rokk answered.

"So I see fashion doesn't get much better in the future," Lois joked, folding her arms.

"Wow… you're _Lois Lane_," Rokk said pointing at said woman. Lois just looked confused, raised her eyebrows at the random comment, and then scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion; she simply replied, "Yeah."

"And you told _me_ not to get star-struck with _Kal_," Garth said, folding his arms, and rolling his eyes.

"I hate to break this up, but if it's all the same to you, I would really appreciate getting back to our own time," Oliver said coming in between the star-struck Rokk and Lois.

"Provided that the barn is now safe," Imra replied, the only one who wasn't taken aback by the iconic couple… on the outside at least, on the inside she was just as a fan as Garth.

"We can leave as soon as you're ready," Rokk answered coming out of his reservoir.

"What took you so long to come get us?," Chloe asked getting closer to the group. Past Chloe, Lois, and Clark were standing closer to Clark's old tractor watching with amazement, while the future guests were closer to the staircase.

"Better safe than sorry," Garth said with a shrug of a shoulder.

"So you took care of whatever was in the barn?," Jimmy asked, figuring if it was bad enough to send them back in time, he didn't want to be anywhere near it going back.

"We sent it away for the time-being, its arrival was too soon… but we did not defeat it," Rokk clarified. "When you return to your time, you will be sent back to a few moments before you left. Imra will make sure that none of you remember what has occurred here."

"You're gonna make us forget everything?," Lois asked, getting upset, "That's not fair!"

"We've messed with the time-line… but don't worry, if it was meant to be, it will happen again," Imra assured her. Without warning, Imra put her hand to her head and thought projected to the past occupants of the room, and even Jonathan and Martha in _**The Talon**_, _"You will not remember what has occurred here today… only what you are meant to know"_ over and over again. Those that were thought projected on, now looked like they were in a trance.

"What'd you do to them?," Chloe asked worried for their past selves.

"Don't worry they're fine. They'll too be placed back in time as well too, before you arrived…," Imra answered and without warning, she started to do the same to the remaining occupants of the barn. Rokk and Garth brought their rings together in the air and proclaimed, "Long Live the Legion!". There was another flash of white light and every member of the future disappeared.

The slow sax music was playing softly and Jimmy had just cut in to dance with his new wife, Chloe Sullivan-Olsen. Clark was left standing on the dance floor without anyone to dance with and then he locked eyes with the bane of his existence that had quickly become someone he loved, she wasn't dancing either. She made some crazy excuse about her shoes to avoid him yet again, which he really didn't hear because he was too preoccupied with how radiant she looked. After grabbing her hand, he pulled her in to dance with him. It was like they were the only two on the dance floor; Chloe and Jimmy were dancing next to them smiling. Jimmy was smiling even wider, happy about his "Cupid" skills.

Everyone else just let the newlyweds and Lois and Clark stay on the dance floor by dancing farther away from them. After Lois had a literal push into Clark, they locked eyes in their dance and started drawing closer and closer.

Oliver walked in the barn searching for Clark and noticed what he and his ex were about to do, he simply smiled at that. Then he noticed Lana and stopped walking towards the almost-kissing couple, a little mad at himself for not warning him sooner.

"_No_ way! I can't believe it!," Chloe yelled noticing a figure walking into the barn. Lois and Clark pulled apart before their lips met, and turned to see what the commotion was about, "Oh my God!"

Lois noticed the object of Chloe's shock was none other than Lana Lang. She started to walk away to let Clark have a moment with his old flame, but to her surprise Clark turned back to her, grabbing her hand similarly to the way he did before.

"Smallville? What are you doing? Lana's _right over_ there," Lois said in a small voice. She couldn't believe it, he was paying attention to her when the past object of his affection was not even ten feet away.

"I'm finishing what we started, Lois," Clark replied, leaned down, cupping her face, and gave Lois a full-blown kiss on the lips. She hesitated at first and then completely surrendered to his kiss, reciprocating it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she began running her fingers through his jet-black locks. After a few minutes of heated kissing they pulled apart from lack of oxygen. They turned to see Chloe, Jimmy, and Oliver smiling, and Lana it seemed was plastering on a fake smile.

"It's _about_ time you two," Chloe stated with a smile.

"Looks like I won the bet," Jimmy teased.

"Congratulations," Lana said smiling, Lois couldn't tell if she was being genuine or not. She looked to Clark to see if Lana's response would gauge a reaction from him, but the only thing evident on his face was a smile, as he turned to lock eyes with Lois – his soulmate.

"Thank you, Lana," Clark said with a nod of his head, wrapping his arm around Lois' waist. If she had any second thoughts about not having all of Clark's heart, those fears were put to rest the moment his hand settled around her waist.

"How about we finish our dances," Jimmy suggested, "And you two can get back to what you were doing." He winked at the new couple and wordlessly took his wife's hand. They started to dance away from them, inch by inch, leaving Clark and Lois with Oliver and Lana.

"Lana, what say you and I give the new couple some alone time," Oliver said nodding his head to the exit of the barn. Lana simply nodded with a smile and said, "I'm happy for you two… I told you the best ones always start out that way, Clark." Oliver and Lana walked away, looking back smiling at Lois and Clark.

"What exactly did she mean by that, Smallville?," Lois asked as they continued their dance. She put her arms around his neck, as his hands rested on the small of her back.

"Something she told me a long time ago… We were meant to be, Lois and I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out," Clark said, leaning his forehead on hers.

"Think nothing of it, Smallville. You can be a little slow on the uptake. We're together now and that's what matters, right?," Lois replied, as Clark lifted his forehead off of hers so she could look up at him into his eyes.

"_Right_… Lois Lane knows best," Clark said and started to kiss her again.

"You better believe it," Lois said breaking from the kiss again to get her last word in. They kissed again and continued to dance into the end of the night.

THE END

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. It turned out better than I thought it would. I think I tied in the actual show quite nicely with a little Clois twist to fit our needs! ;) :)

Once again I went with my forte – time travel and I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please Reply/Review... I love to read them!!!!

LONG LIVE CLOIS!!!! :) :)


End file.
